


When I hear your cries, praying for life. (I will be there)

by brokenbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Crying, D/s, D/s undertones, Dom Harry, Fisting, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Harry!Top, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I'm bad at this, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Painplay, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Wall Sex, blowjob, hmmmm, i guess??, lets see, liam and zayn are barely there - Freeform, ooh and i almost forgot, sorry ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbeauty/pseuds/brokenbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I figured we needed Larry birthday sex, soooo..... ;))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I hear your cries, praying for life. (I will be there)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so shitty unbeta'd fic you say?? coming right up!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ooh,and before i forget, title is from savior by black veil brides. GO LISTEN TO IT IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY BECAUSE IT IS FUCKING AWESOME
> 
> (DIDJA GET THE THRIFT SHOP REFERENCE? DIDJA????)  
> (I'll just shut up now.)  
> (its 2 am and angel is crazy. *slinks away*)

Harry loves his Louis, generally. He really does.

 

He loves the way the corners of Louis’ eyes crinkle up when he smiles. He loves the way his clothes look huge on Louis. He loves his sense of humor and his hyper nature. And at any other time, he’d find his smart mouth endearing.

 

At any other time, that is.

 

Right now, he finds it downright annoying. The tiredness from yesterday’s music video shoot still aches in his bones, and he’s flopped down on one of the huge couches in Niall’s apartment. When he’s tired he goes all soft and pliant and even slower than usual, and everyone knows to give him his space.

Louis’ different, though. When Louis gets tired, he’ll get irritable and cranky, snapping at the smallest detail. It grates on even Harry’s nerves, after a while.

Niall’s the only one who seems to have any energy today. Harry vaguely thinks that all their energy forces have been drained and combined into Niall, because the boy is literally bouncing off the walls in indignation. Harry can make out something about, “F’ckin’ _snow_ n’ I can’t go home to me mum for Christm’s.”

 

And honestly, Harry’s going to _slap_ him.

 

Except that he’s too nice to do anything of the sort, but that doesn’t prevent him from _thinking_ it.

 

Louis, of course, is a different story.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Niall, _shut up!_ _”_ he snapped. He’d been fractious and crochety all evening, but this apparently was the breaking point for him, because he didn't stop there.

“You’re not the only fuckin’ person that’s been snowed in, f’r God’s sake! D’you see us sitting here and list’nin’ t’your bullshit? Ugh!” he threw his hands up in frustration.

“Lou, enough.” Harry said lowly, giving his arm a warning squeeze.

Everyone was suddenly very alert as the tension in the room ratcheted up several notches.

Louis ignored him and went on.

“Honestly, ‘s getting on my nerves now. If y’could do us all a favor ‘n-”

 _“_ _Louis._ _”_

Harry used his ‘dangerous’ voice now, the one which meant Louis _had_ to listen or there would be consequences.

“We’re leaving.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ arm and forcing his tired muscles to hoist them both up. “Sorry, guys,”

he lead them both out and into his Range Rover.

“What the fuck was that, Harry?” Louis yelled as soon as the car doors shut.

Harry didn’t reply, he simply started the car and drove towards ‘his’ apartment.

“Harry, stop fuckin’ sitting there like you’re God’s fuckin’ gift to humanity, and _tell_ me!” Louis snapped.

Harry maintained his silence, and eventually Louis fell silent as well, though his expression made it clear that he was seething. He jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him soon as it pulled up outside the apartment. Harry followed at a more leisurely pace, reaching the door and unlocking it.

When they were inside, Louis turned to face Harry. He cocked his hip to the side and placed a hand on it.

“Now, will Your Highness deign to bequeath his spoken word upon this puny mortal?” he said sarcastically, and honestly, Harry had had _enough_ _._ He lunged, slamming Louis against the wall and pressing their bodies close together.

“Har-ah!” Louis' squawk of dissent was silenced when Harry leaned down to lick over the shell of his ear.

“Lose the attitude,” he purred, voice dark and low and  _dripping_ seduction. “Or I’ll fuck it out of you.”

Louis’ breath hitched, and his cock stirred in his pants. But he was determined not to let Harry see the effect he was having on him.

“I’d like to see you try.” He tossed back, mentally congratulating his voice for not breaking.

And that. That. 

Something snapped inside of Harry the moment he said that, Louis saw it in his eyes. Harry was going to _ruin_ him.

“Oh, that’s _it._ _”_ Harry muttered, hooking Louis’ legs around his waist. He crashed their mouths together in a kiss so forceful that Louis slid up the wall a little from the impact.

Their mouths moved together, hot and wet and messy as Harry roughly turned Louis’ face up to deepen the kiss. Harry took control of it almost immediately. He pried Louis’ mouth open with his own, slipping his tongue inside and licking across the roof of his mouth, the column of his teeth. Harry just _took_ the kiss from him.

But Louis would _not_ be dominated that easily, he swore it. Trying for some semblance of control, Louis wound his hands into Harry’s curls and _pulled._ His dick gave another excited twitch when he heard Harry literally _growl_ at that, rutting up into him.

“Ah, Har- _ry!_ _”_ he groaned, breaking their kiss to throw his head back, barely registering the pain as it hit the wall.

“Shut _up._ _”_ Harry growled, reclaiming Louis’ mouth as they rutted against each other. Harry swallowed the whimpers which fell from Louis’ mouth, despite his best efforts to stem them.

Harry finally broke the kiss, leaving both of them to gasp for air. He braced his forearm on the wall above Louis’ head, resting his head on it as Louis’ hips involuntarily bucked up into his.

“Want me to make you come?” he lowered his mouth to rasp into Louis’ ear. Louis just nodded frantically, too far gone to formulate a coherent response.

“Answer me.” Harry ordered, his voice an octave lower than usual, sending chills down Louis’ spine. “And _look at me._ _”_

Louis looked at Harry and found the burning green, shades darker than normal, locked on him. Louis swallowed. Harry looked downright _feral_ like this. Like he was going to eat Louis up.

“Y-yes.” He whispered. Harry smirked, satisfied, and leaned forward to sink his teeth into Louis’ sweet spot.

Louis gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure, and squirmed against Harry as his other hand moved to his chest to pinch cruelly at his sensitive nipples. He let out a breathy _uhhhn_ as Harry continued grinding against him. The jolts of pleasure-pain from his nipples, coupled with the sweet, heavy drag of their cocks against one another was almost too much to bear. His briefs were soaked through with the precum his now fully hard cock was leaking.

 “God, you’re such a slut for it.” Harry snarled hotly. “You want it, don’t you? I haven’t even touched you properly yet, but here you are, about to come.”

“H-harry I-” Louis tried, only to be cut off by a moan as Harry yanked his head back, exposing the bare column of his throat. He brushed his lips over the shell of Louis’ ear, whispering dirtily.

“Gonna come, Lou? Gonna cream your pants, like a dirty little boy?”

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis whimpered. “Y-yes, yes, pl-God, Harry, so _good._ ”

Louis could feel it coming, his orgasm, so close that he could almost _taste_ it. He was _so close, so-_

“Too bad,” said Harry, putting him down on the ground and stepping away, a devilish grin on his face.

It took Louis a moment to gather his bearings. He looked around, disoriented, his lust-ridden gaze finally fixing itself on Harry.

“Wh-what…?” he finally managed.

“Gotta work for it, Lou.” Harry said, still with that same smirk on his face. He pointed to the floor near his feet.

“Get down there and make yourself come.”

Louis could hardly believe his ears.

“W-what?”

“Didn’t I make myself abundantly clear, Louis? Get down. Make yourself come. And don’t you _dare_ use your hands.”

The look in Harry’s eyes warranted no argument. Louis scrambled onto his knees, looking up at Harry for further instruction. In reply, Harry just pushed down on his back with one boot-clad foot until he was on all fours. And then more until his cock dragged against the carpet.

The friction _ached,_ and Louis let out a long, low wail, shuddering from head to foot.

Harry gave him a look, and Louis, almost sobbing now, began to rut against the carpet, still pinned down beneath Harry’s boot. The whole situation was so humiliating, degrading, but somehow it sent prickles of arousal down his spine, made the orgasmic flutter in his stomach build that much faster.

He had carpet burn on his knees and elbows now, and loud sobs were escaping him as he ground his hips down time and again. He ignored the burning pain in lieu of the throbbing pleasure which ran through him every time he did it.

Harry was talking now, filthy words which made his hips work faster and his back arch and quiver beneath the heavy brown boot as he chased his release.

“It hurts, doesn’t it, baby? I know it hurts. But you don’t care, do you, you slut? You just want to come. I know you do. Wanna come and make a big mess right in those pants like the dirty, filthy boy you are. Do, it, Lou. Come for me.”

Louis could do nothing but moan, his orgasm almost upon him. He just needed _one_ little push-

And Harry just _knew,_ like he always did. He pushed down hard with his boot, sending Louis face-first into the carpet, making his knees and elbows throb with rawness.

 And just like that, Louis was coming with a scream. His come soaked through his pants, into the carpet and smeared over his stomach and chest as he gasped out little pants of air.

He barely had time to gather himself before he was being hauled up by two strong pairs of arms.

“You don’t think I’m _done_ wth you, do you?” Harry said, throwing Louis over his shoulder as Louis protested weakly in his post-orgasm haze.

Harry paid no head to him as he carried him up to their bedroom. He threw Louis onto their king-size bed and braced himself above Louis with arms on either side of his head.

Louis blinked up at him with bleary blue eyes, slowly recovering from the high.

“Y’wanna know what I’m going to do to you.” He murmured, sucking a lovebite into the sensitive patch of skin under Louis’ ear. “First, I’m gonna suck that pretty dick of yours. I’m gonna keep you on edge until you’re begging me to please, _please_ let you come. But I won’t. I’ll throw you onto your hands and knees and fuck you until you’re stuffed so full of my dick you can’t _breathe,_ can't  _think._ I’ll make you come just from my cock, ruin that pretty, pink hole of yours. And then I’m going to eat you out until you _cry,_ until you’re screaming loud enough for our neighbors to hear. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like to have them come watch, look at you being a slut for me.”

“ _God,_ Harry.” Louis groaned, hands running uselessly over Harry’s back and latching onto his hair for _something_ to grab on to.

“None of that.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hands and pinning them over his head “Fucking keep them there or I’ll tie you up.”

Louis shivered at the memory of the hot chafe of fabric against his wrists, at the feeling of utter _helplessness_ that entailed.

Harry saw his reaction and smirked.

“You want me to, don’t you? You dirty slut.” He spat as he kissed his way down Louis’ neck, stopping to darken the existing lovebites to a deep purple-blue before he pulled Louis’ t-shirt over his head. His predatory gaze swept over Louis’ torso, making him shiver yet again as it lingered on his taut nipples.

“Pretty.” Harry said, and Louis saw a flash of _his_ Harry, warm, reassuring, before the dominance was back and Harry latched onto one of his nipples with his teeth.

“Ah!” Louis cried out, his back arching as Harry twisted and pulled roughly on the other. Harry switched over then, his tongue flicking over the other nipple while his long, talented  fingers toyed with one. Louis writhed, tossing his head from side to side as his hands flew instinctively to Harry’s hair, to keep him there, or pull him away-Louis didn’t know which-but. They were swiftly caught by Harry, who yanked them up above his head again.

“Little slut can’t keep his hands to himself, can he?” Harry growled as he reached for Louis’ t-shirt, thrown carelessly to the side. “Well, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, that’s all.”

Louis lay pliant as his arms were tied to the headboard with his own t-shirt. There was just _something_ about just handing over control to someone else that made the blood rush faster in his veins, that got him breathless and just _soft_ in a way he rarely was.

But now Harry was kissing down his abdomen, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. He dipped his tongue into Louis’ navel before following his happy trail until it disappeared into his boxers. Harry nosed along the noticeable bulge in them, inhaling his overwhelming musky scent.

“Smell so good, Lou,” he murmured before sucking him once, deep, and agonizingly slow through the material of his jeans and boxers.

A strangled moan left Louis’ throat as his hips bucked up into the hot suction.

“No.” Harry ordered, pinning his hips down with one strong hand as he worked both his jeans and boxers down with the other. “One more stunt like that and you get punished. And it won’t be pretty.”

Harry finally managed to get Louis’ jeans and boxers off completely. Louis’ cock, fully hard again and hurting a bit from the oversensitivity, slapped up against his stomach. Harry angled his head so that his mouth was millimeters from the head of Louis’ dick, not touching but close enough so that his hot breath washed over it with every word he said.

“Want me to suck you, hm?” he said, looking up at Louis with deceptively innocent eyes. It would be endearing if a rock-hard dick wasn’t millimeters from his lips, and his own neglected cock wasn’t straining in his jeans.

He was startled by a hard smack to his soft inner thigh.

“I asked you a question.” Harry growled, all traces of innocence now gone.

“Yes, Harry, _please._ _”_ Louis groaned, throwing his head back again at the tantalizing warmth that momentarily washed over his cock.

“What,” said Harry, delivering another hard smack to Louis’ other thigh, “Have I told you about looking at me?”

Louis forced his eyes to meet Harry’s again. They were no longer burning green but blown almost completely black from lust, with only a thin band of green ringing the iris.

“Please, Harry.” Louis tried again, feeling pinned down and completely exposed by the sheer _want_ in the gaze raking over him.

“Please, _what,_ Lou?”

Louis’ cheeks burned in shame, at the utter humiliation of the situation, but he forced himself to look at Harry as he gritted out, “Please suck me, Harry.”

"All you had to do was ask."

And then wet heat was enveloping his dick, and Louis could only squeeze his eyes shut tight, his mouth hanging open with little gasps of air, as Harry started to bob his head. He took more and more of Louis each time, until Louis felt Harry’s throat fluttering around his dick as Harry expertly deepthroated him.

“Shit, Haz-uh!” Louis moaned as Harry flicked his tongue around the head. He just looked up at Louis with those large, luminescent eyes of his before pulling off and licking over his throbbing shaft. Louis groaned. At this rate, he was going to come soon, he could feel it. Harry’s strong arm was the only thing restraining him from bucking his hips up into his mouth as he suckled on Louis’ sensitive head.

“Uh, Harry! Jesus _Christ_ I’m gonna-”

And then all of a sudden the suction around his dick was gone, and Harry was glowering up at him.

“No, you’re not.” He said simply. “Don’t you dare, Louis.”

Louis wanted to _scream_ with frustration when Harry took him in his mouth again, but he hadn’t sunk _that_ low yet. Instead, he bit his lip and focused all his energy on trying not to explode inside Harry’s mouth as it contracted around him. It was proving to be a tough task, though, and he could feel it coming over him with the force of a tidal wave. Tears gathered in his eyes as he cried out.

“Harry, please, I can’t-”

But Harry must have felt his impending release in the tightening of his balls, because he drew back immediately, looking at Louis with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“But you _can,_ can’t you, Lou?” he rasped out, voice utterly wrecked from taking Louis down his throat, and somehow, even sexier. “You can hold it, can’t you? Be a good boy?”

Louis was _so close,_ he could cry, but he nodded his head.

“Y-yeah, c’n be good, wanna be good f’r you, Haz,” he said, hardly aware of what he was saying by then, only knowing that he needed to _come._

And cry he did, when Harry proceeded to lick and suck tantalizingly at his throbbing erection, building him up right to the edge, but never letting him go over. He had no idea how long Harry did this. It could have been half an hour, or it could have been four. When Harry finally stopped to give Louis a break, his vision was so thick with tears that he could hardly see, and he was so fucking close that the smallest touch would send him over the edge. He wanted to ask for a touch, _something,_ when Harry wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek, but his muscles would not respond. He could just beg with his eyes, and Harry just smiled serenely at him before lowering his mouth back down over his aching dick.

“Good boy.” Harry breathed out hotly over his erection, and that was _it._

Louis was coming with a broken scream, his cock spurting out his release, a white-hot pleasure blinding him as his hips tried to buck up uselessly.

When he came down from his high, the first thing he say was Harry’s piercing glare as he wiped Louis’ come from his face with the back of his hand. Louis had to admit that he looked sinfully good covered in it.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He snarled, jolting Louis from his train of thought. He flipped Louis over and straddled the back of his knees, leaving him pinned down and unable to move.

He winced as the carpet burn on his knees protested against the rough handling. Satisfied with the position Louis was in, Harry went to their dressing table and rummaged around for a while before returning to his previous position. Louis knew not to try and turn around to see what he had brought.

His curiosity, though, was soon satisfied as Harry brought the broad wooden back of the hairbrush cracking down over the soft flesh of one arse cheek. He yelped and reflexively tried to bring his hands back to cover himself. He got another smack for that, and Harry growled in his ear, “Don’t struggle. You’ve been bad, haven’t you, Lou?”

“Y-yes, Harry,” Louis said, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

“And what,” Harry continued in the same growl, “happens to bad boys?”

“Th-they get punished.” Louis muttered, blushing harder than ever.

“Exactly.” Harry said, nipping at the shell of Louis’ ear before leaning back and smacking the brush down on Louis’ arse as hard as he could.

Louis screamed, and the sound went straight to Harry’s dick. He did it again, and again, without a set pattern and randomly all over Louis’ arse and inner thighs until they darkened from pale to pink to flaming red, and he was squirming on the bed, trying to dodge the blows.

At this point, Louis was all out sobbing, crying and begging for Harry to, “Stop, please, _please_ stop, I’m sorry, Harry, please!”

Harry, however, paid no attention, and spanked Louis until his arm ached, until his begging and screams quieted down into soft little whimpers and gasps, and tears trickling steadily down his face.

He finally set the brush aside, running his hand gently over Louis’ burning arse and thumbing away the tears in his eyes. He pushed his sweat-damp hair back, pressing a kiss to the curve where his back met his arse. There were going to be bruises there tomorrow, he knew it, and he could feel a small curl of satisfaction in his stomach just thinking about it. He leaned down to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

And the way Louis loses all semblance of control and dignity as he thanks Harry amidst great heaving sobs, Harry thinks, makes it all worth it.

But its not until Harry runs his hands down Louis’ body that he discovers the most surprising thing. Louis is _hard._

“Were you… getting off on that?” Harry asks incredulously. And the way Louis’ cheeks redden even further says it all, really. The way he looks so pretty like this, all fucked out and debauched, brings his attention back to his own aching hard-on, and to the fact that he hasn’t come once tonight. He decides to remedy that at once, crawling over to Louis’ neck and sucking a bruise into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Louis whimpers as Harry grabs his dick. He’s already come twice tonight and he’s so _sensitive_ that it hurts to be touched. He wants to pull away, tugging uselessly at the cloth binding his wrists, but his efforts are futile as Harry strokes him a few times.

“Hurts- can’t…” he croaks weakly as Harry continues to tug at him.

Harry fixes him with those piercing almost-black eyes of his.

“You can.” He says, and that’s that. If Harry says he can, he can.

So he grits his teeth against the pain and lets Harry stroke his dick, and circle two lubed fingers at his entrance. Louis groans. He’s still so sensitive, but Harry’s fingers inside him hurt so good. Harry scissors his fingers a few times, opening him up carefully before he crooks them and hits _that_ spot, deep within Louis, that his own fingers can never reach.

“More,” he stutters out, inhaling sharply when Harry keeps his fingers pressed against that spot. Harry chucled, low and raspy and entirely predatory.

“You want more, Lou? Want me to finger you open with three, four? Or d’you want my entire fist? I bet your slutty little hole could take it, swallow up my entire fist and still have room for more, am I correct?” Harry said, his fingers jabbing viciously at Louis’ prostate a stark contrast to his soft, darkly seductive tone.

“Am I correct?” he persisted, adding a third finger, making Louis suck in a breath at the burning stretch.

“ _Yes,_ _”_ Louis hissed, the pain from sensitivity almost gone now.

“I want to hear you say it, Louis.”

“Yes, Hazza! My slutty little hole can take your entire fist and ev-ah!-even mo-re!” Louis yelled out, Harry’s fingers screwing into him again and again.

“I knew it.” Harry said with a self-satisfied grin, and pushed in his little finger. He met a surprisingly little amount of resistance. Encouraged, he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He folded them into a beak shape, pushing them steadily inside of Louis with some difficulty.

“Ah, Harry!” Louis cried out at the excruciating burn of the stretch. “Oh, oh _shit, Haz!_ _”_

It felt glorious, having Harry’s entire hand inside, stroking along his velvety inner walls, opening out, curling over his prostate and making him arch his back and groan with the need to come.

Harry just looked in awe at his fist disappearing inside of Louis, time and again. At how his hole simply  _swallowed_ his hand up.

“God, Lou, _look_ at you. Such a slut, literally gagging for it. I bet you could take two cocks. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Cocks stuffing both of you holes, fucking you at the same time, like the cockslut you are.” Harry said silkily, thumb rubbing over Louis’ stretched rim. Louis hissed at the sensation, and Harry yanked his head back by the hair.

"Unfortunately," he snarled into Louis' ear, "I'm not much into sharing."

And the way Louis just whispered out a weak "Yours, only yours, Haz," made something dark and carnal stir in Harry's stomach. His cock was now so hard that it was _throbbing_ inside his jeans. He unbuttoned them and palmed over his cock, sighing in relief as the pressure lifted some.

But Louis was now letting out the most delicious whines, and his muscles were tensing up, a sure sign of impending orgasm, and Harry couldn’t wait any longer.

He had to have Louis, _now._

 _  
_He pulled his hand out of Louis with a hollow sucking noise, Louis gasping at the sudden loss of fullness, and licked over it, smirking when Louis shivered.

"Taste so good, Lou." he said, licking his lips before he made short work of his clothes. Kicking his jeans and boxers off with some difficulty, he thumbed over the head of his dick, spreading the precum around before he took off his t-shirt as well, for good measure.

He spread the remaining lube from the almost-empty bottle on his dick, hissing at the coolness of the liquid before he pulled Louis up from where he was rutting desperately against the bed onto his elbows and knees.

“Gonna fuck you now, so hard you can’t remember your own _name._ _”_ he grunted, lining his dick up with Louis’ puffy pink hole and pushing in to the hilt in one sure thrust.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Louis breathed out, inhaling sharply. Harry pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, harder than before. He built up a steady rhythm, angling his hips, searching for that one spot which he knew would drive Louis crazy. He knew he had found it when Louis  _wailed,_ arching up into Harry as much as he could. 

"Fucking-fuck me _harder,"_ Louis groaned out, body shaking with pleasure. Harry gritted his teeth, fucking into hat spot repeatedly with every thrust.

Louis just _crumpled_ then, just _let_ himself be fucked into, over and over, at Harry’s brutal pace. He just went limp, gave himself to Harry in absolute submission. The sounds of the headboard banging against the wall and skin slapping against skin were the only sounds in the rooms, occasionally punctuated by Harry’s grunts and Louis’ broken keens as his prostate was hit, again and again.

“C-close, Harry, _unhhh!_ _”_ Louis moaned out, and Harry flipped him over, hooking Louis’ legs over his shoulders, Louis letting out a pained moan as his bruised arse made contact with the bed. He resumed fucking Louis, who slid up the bed a little every time with the force of his thrusts.

“Say my name.” Harry grunted out in between thrusts, almost folding him in half.

“H-ha- _rry,_ ” Louis groaned out, back arching so their chests touched.

“Louder.” Harry growled, speeding up his pace.

“Harry!” yelled Louis.

“Louder, slut! As loud as you can. Scream it until the neighbors call the cops on us. Scream it so that the world knows who you belong to. Scream it and I’ll let you come.”

“HARRY! HARRY, HAR-Ohh!” Louis screamed, at the top of his lugs, cutting off with a loud keen as Harry pressed down hard just below his stomach, stimulating his prostate from both sides.

Louis’ release hit him hard, sweeping him off his feet into a sea of pleasure, causing his walls to clamp down upon Harry’s cock in a death grip. He barely spurted at all, just a few weak dribbles. He was vaguely aware of the warm feeling of Harry coming inside of him, too lost in the haze of pleasure to really register his surroundings.

He did feel it when Harry pulled out of his sore arse, though.

“Ow,” he murmured sleepily, too fucked out to offer any real remonstrance.

“Not done yet, Lou.” Harry said quietly, turning him over onto his stomach.

“ _Harry._ _”_ Louis whined, because he couldn’t take anymore, he really, really couldn’t. “No more.”

“No more, hm?” Harry hummed, pulling his arse up towards him. “Who’s gonna clean you up, then?”

Flattening his tongue, he licked once over Louis’ red, abused hole.

“Harry, _please._ I can’t do anymore. It _hurts._ ’ Louis said, tears springing to his eyes at the pain.

“You can, Lou. Just one more time. You can come once more for me, yeah? I’ll stop if you really want me to, but I think you can.”

And what could Louis say to that, really? So he just laid his head on his arms, sobbing as Harry fucked his tongue mercilessly into him, cleaning out the come inside him.

When Louis comes for the fourth time that night, it's tendrils of pain curling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, all concentrated into one excruciating point at his cock.  Yet, the pain is somehow interlaced with pleasure, and Louis comes completely dry, screaming outhoarsely and falling limp and boneless onto the sheets.

As soon as he comes down, Harry is there, untying his wrists, cleaning him with a flannel, kissing him softly everywhere and whispering to him over and over how much he loves him, and was that too much, and did he hurt Louis.

And no, no, Harry  _did not_ hurt Louis, couldn't, if he tried, and Louis tells him so, pecking contentedly at his lips.

But now Harry is gently dressing Louis back into his jeans and t-shirt and doing the same for himself. Louis furrows his eyebrows sleepily. They weren’t going out anywhere, were they? Louis didn’t feel as if he could _move._

“Hazza.” Louis whined petulantly. “Why’re you dressing us in this? I thought we were going to bed?”

“We will in a bit, love. You’ve been so good all evening, I just need you to do one last thing for me.”

“What is it?” Louis asks, because he will go o the ends of the world for the love of his life, but, just. Sleep is important, too.

“Just need you to come with me for a second, love.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Hazza.” Louis mutters darkly.

Harry’s eyes are fully sincere, though, when he replies, “I am.”

With what is a superhuman effort, thank you very much, Louis drags himself out of bed, and, clinging to Harry’s arm for support, they make their way to the elevator.

“What’re we going to the roof for, Hazzy?” Louis asks, noticing the button Harry’s pressing.

“You’ll see.” Harry says ambiguously.

Louis mutters something about secretive bastards while he follows Harry out onto the roof.

What he sees makes him stop short, gasping in a breath. The entire roof of their house is covered in a carpet of rose petals, save for a path leading from the elevator to a raised circular platform. It is not unlike the one from the Alice in Wonderland movie. It is all illuminated by blazing lanterns which cast a rosy glow over the entire scene.

“Oh, you cheesy bastard.” Louis breathes out.

Harry simply smiles at him fondly before offering him his arm.

“May I?”

Louis wordlessly puts his arm through Harry’s, because _when will the answer to that ever be no?_

Together, they walk to the platform amidst the rose petals, a hot flush suddenly rising to Louis’ cheeks as he thinks of what this must look like.

When they get to the platform, Louis searches for something, anything to lighten up the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

“Uh, so this is nice and all, but, uh, I really think that right now, when I have a waddle and look like absolute shit, isn’t…”

He trails off, silenced by the blazing green in Harry’s eyes.

“You’re perfect. _Perfect._ All the time.” He says, almost savagely.

And then he’s dropping down on one knee, and Louis can’t _breathe._

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry begins, pulling out a black velvet box and flipping it open to reveal a simple platinum band, engraved with their initials. “I have known you for three years now, and I can say, without hesitation, that they were the best three years of my life. From the time I saw you in that bathroom on the X Factor, I knew that you were the one for me. We've been through so much togther and it's only ever brought us closer. I know without doubt that I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I love you. And I promise to love you every day of forever, alive or dead. Will you marry me?”

And Louis’ eyes are welling up, which is _ridiculous_ because this is the happiest moment of his life and he should at least be able to _answer._

He manages a nod, throat too clogged up to say anything more and pulls Harry to his feet. He buries his face into the hard planes of Harry’s chest, the one that’s grown so familiar over these last three years, and cries.

And Louis isn’t sure, but he thinks Harry might be crying too, burying his face in Louis’ hair, and Louis definitely feels something damp there once Harry pulls away.

“I’d love to marry you, Harry Edward Styles.” Louis whispers, pulling him into a kiss, and this, _this_ is what happens in the movies, Louis thinks, as the fireworks go off behind his eyes. Or maybe they’re real one which Harry the giant cheeseball-his _fian_ _cé,-_ Louis thinks with pride, ordered.

 

Either way, its perfect.

 

“Happy 22nd birthday, Louis Styles.” Harry whispers.

 

Louis kisses him again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fluff okay  
> Come talk to me!!! My tumblr is louis-twinklinson


End file.
